


Ученики

by vasi_lina



Category: Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: О том, кто именно донёс Императору о существовании Старкиллера. И о том, как она сама о нём узнала.





	1. Мара Джейд

**Author's Note:**

> ранняя работа  
> потому что, будь старкиллер чуть менее переломан психически, они с марой джейд были бы охуенной парой  
> но парой в итоге они у меня в голове так и не состыковались  
> но состыковать их хоть как-нибудь хотелось
> 
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

Мара изящно выгнулась к чёрным плитам сцены и замерла, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями танца. Тягучая музыка медленно затихала, одновременно с этим огромный зал наполнялся светом. Ярко-рыжая прядь выбилась из причёски и теперь так и лезла в глаза, но её обладательница не двигалась ни на миллиметр. Девушка чувствовала на себе сотни взглядов. За её спиной, она знала это, ещё четверо танцовщиц застыли в точно таких же позах. Но кому есть до них дело?

Сегодня Мара была Лианной, любимой танцовщицей Императора.

Последняя протяжная нота повисла под каменными сводами дворца, и девушка наконец позволила себе грациозно выпрямиться. Спустя пару секунд воздух вокруг наполнился аплодисментами. Не обращая на них особого внимания, она отыскала взглядом своего Учителя. Император сидел на массивном троне, возвышаясь над толпой. Его одобрительный кивок был почти незаметен – но только не для острого зрения Мары Джейд. 

Нужно было убить зазнавшегося царька с армией телохранителей или станцевать перед гостями Императора – она не провалила ещё ни единого задания. И не провалит, в этом девушка была уверена твёрдо.

Прошло ещё несколько мгновений, и Император заговорил. Аплодисменты разом стихли. Только начинавшиеся разговоры прервались. Все головы повернулись к трону. Речь Учителя шелестела среди благоговейной тишины, повисшей в зале. Мара, сходя со сцены, ухмыльнулась. Император мог говорить как угодно тихо – стоило раздаться его голосу, и сотни миллиардов затыкались, боясь упустить хоть слово. А если они осмеливались не прислушаться… Что ж, им же хуже.

Белое платье едва слышно зашуршало, когда девушка медленно пошла вдоль стены. Быстрым движением она наконец заправила раздражавшую прядку за ухо. Итак, часть дела сделана: она привлекла внимание всех, кто был в этом зале. И, несомненно, особо привлекла мужскую часть гостей. Теперь оставалось найти в толпе моффа Кларина, завести его в местечко поуединённей... И объяснить, почему нельзя красть имперские деньги в галактических масштабах. Жаль, правда, мофф вряд ли вынесет из этого разговора какой-то урок – не успеет. Худшим преступлением, чем кража из казны ситховой тучи кредитов, была только трата этих кредитов на личное войско. Которое, как предполагали информаторы, могло в один прекрасный день пойти против Империи.

Смерть зарвавшегося моффа – и этот день никогда не наступит.

Мара остановилась и обвела взглядом ближайших к ней людей. Кларин должен быть где-то неподалёку, она видела его со сцены. Но найти нужного человека среди кучи будто скопированных друг с друга военачальников и управителей было не так-то просто.

Из груди вырвался раздражённый вздох. Вообще-то улаживанием ситуации вроде этой должна была заниматься не она, а Вейдер. А она, Мара, сейчас преспокойно попивала бы коктейли и наслаждалась отдыхом. Но Тёмный лорд в последнее время так преуспел в охоте на джедаев, что Император даже не отвлёк его на Кларина. А сам Вейдер, похоже, проморгал преступления этого моффа. И теперь Маре приходилось его устранять.

Но, что радовало, это не должно было затянуться надолго – девушка наконец разглядела Кларина. А Кларин тем временем недвусмысленно разглядывал её. Мара почувствовала негодование. Сейчас, в этом самом зале, говорил Император – а мофф не выражал по этому поводу не то что почтения, но хотя бы внимания. 

Но девушка сдержала себя и многообещающе улыбнулась моффу, пряча за улыбкой и негодование, и презрение. В конце концов, заинтересованность Кларина ей только на руку. Равно как и слухи о доступности дворцовых танцовщиц. Если всё и дальше пойдёт гладко, она, расправившись с Кларином, потом успеет даже отдохнуть.

А управиться как можно быстрее девушке помогла бы небольшая доза убеждения. Разум этого человека наверняка сложно подчинить – но ведь полный контроль Маре и не нужен. Так, всего лишь подтолкнуть его к решению, к которому он и сам склоняется. 

Не прекращая посылать Кларину взгляды из-под длинных ресниц, Мара приблизилась к нему и как бы невзначай дотронулась до плеча. Ухмылка моффа ясно показывала, что он ожидал именно этого. И, судя по всему, уже успел оценить мастерство здешних барменов. 

Мара опустила веки, открываясь Силе.

И вздрогнула, почувствовав нечто совершенно неправильное. Непривычное. Опасное.

Она тут же распахнула глаза. Люди вокруг, дроиды-официанты, каменные, сделанные под старину, стены и пол. Вопросительно глядящий на неё мофф. Машинально улыбнувшись ему, Мара снова сконцентрировалась и начала прощупывать пространство вокруг себя. Несколько секунд, ей нужно всего несколько секунд… И она поймёт, что почувствовала мгновением раньше. Надеялась, что поймёт. 

Мара поняла. Но ситуации это не объясняло.

Среди однообразных моффов, генералов, адмиралов и прочей высокопоставленной шушеры ярко ощущался кто-то совершенно посторонний. Девушка почти физически чувствовала концентрированную ненависть, смешанную с холодной, леденящей яростью и тщательно контролируемым страхом. И в то же время все эти чувства, необычно сильные, будто находились под толстой коркой льда. Кто бы ни носил в себе всё это, он неплохо себя контролировал. Особенно если учитывать, каким психопатом должен был быть. 

Мара открыла глаза и огляделась вокруг. Всё было вполне обычно. Кем бы ни был тот, кто одним своим присутствием заставил её вздрогнуть, его не было среди окружавших девушку людей. Но он точно находился где-то поблизости. 

Впрочем, какая разница? К ней и Кларину этот человек вряд ли имел какое-то отношение. Если бы Маре грозила опасность, она бы это почувствовала. Ситх с ним, с этим чокнутым. У неё есть задание. 

Небольшим мысленным усилием Мара заставила это задание пройти за ней к ближайшему выходу из зала. Гораздо сложнее было не сбросить с талии его руку – но девушка справилась и с этим, более того, сама приобняла моффа за широкие плечи. 

Как только убьёт Кларина – нужно будет всё же узнать, кто столь необычный вторгся во дворец. И по какому праву. Охрана не могла пропустить постороннего – но всё же стоило познакомиться с этим гостем поближе. Не ради безопасности, так ради любопытства. Пока же стоило заняться моффом. Заболтать его, наделать комплиментов, усыпить остатки бдительности… А затем – быстро и чисто наказать преступника.

Мофф, изображая нечто вроде галантной улыбки, открыл перед Марой деревянную дверь.


	2. Старкиллер

Едва слышный скрип двери заставил Старкиллера застыть на месте. Чей-то легкомысленный смех отогнал его на пару шагов назад. Кому бы ни принадлежал этот смех – этот некто решительно не вписывался в план. Все должны были быть на приёме, притом быть там достаточно долго, чтобы он успел пробраться в покои моффа, никем не замеченный.

Низкий голос что-то произнёс, и от каменных стен вновь отразились звуки звонкого смеха. На этот раз – ближе.

Выходит, их двое. 

Старкиллер прикрыл глаза, вспоминая план этой части здания. Обычно он не любил заучивать карты и схемы – предпочитал действовать по ситуации. А если вдруг была нужна какая-то информация, то её услужливо сообщал ПРОКСИ. Но в этот раз Старкиллер с нечеловеческим упорством вызубрил всё, что только мог, об этом дворце. Ведь дворец был императорским. Убийство под носом у самого Императора… Когда Дарт Вейдер сообщил своему ученику об этой миссии, тот мучительно долгую секунду надеялся, что это какая-то шутка. Но Повелитель не шутил. Никогда. 

И вот теперь Старкиллер стоял в одном их самых охраняемых зданий Галактики, размышляя над тем, что сделать, чтобы и дальше оставаться здесь – а не в императорской тюрьме. Достаточно было одного сигнала тревоги, чтобы всё было кончено. 

Коридор, в котором он сейчас находился, представлял собой полукруг. Он и незваная парочка находились в разных его концах. И похоже, что все они направлялись к лестнице. Пока что их разделяла ажурная перегородка, за которой виднелись какие-то красноватые деревья. 

Вот пусть она и продолжит их разделять, решил Старкиллер. Ни к чему привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Лучше всего было бы, конечно, убраться подальше отсюда, чтобы уж точно не попасться никому на глаза – но за ближайшей дверью коридор патрулировал дотошный дроид-охранник. И делал он это со всем тщанием, на которое были способны его механические мозги. Старкиллеру немалых трудов и актёрских навыков стоило пробиться мимо него сюда. Притом за время их разговора дроид два раза собирался вызвать настоящую охрану. Код безопасности, который ПРОКСИ с опозданием, но нашёл среди моря данных, поставил точку в споре человека и дроида. Но даже код, которым пользовались лишь высшие чины Империи, не вполне убедил упорную в своей подозрительности железяку. У парня не было никакого желания снова с ней встречаться.

К тому же что необходимости в этом не было. Люди за перегородкой явно не были настроены на серьёзность и подозрительность. Девушка щебетала что-то о своём восхищении тем, как твёрдо был подавлен бунт на планете, название которой Старкиллер слышал впервые в жизни. Её собеседник порой отпускал замечания об этом восстании, его голос при этом так и сочился самодовольством. Парочка дошла до лестницы. Теперь им достаточно было просто повернуть голову – и они смогли бы различить Старкиллера, вжавшегося в стену среди полумрака. Но ни одному из них так и ни пришло в голову это сделать. Они уже скрылись за витком лестницы, когда до его слуха донёсся восхищённый возглас девушки:

– Боги галактики, так это вы и есть тот самый герой, который подавил восстание? Я разговариваю с самим моффом Кларином! Подумать только! – женский голос дрогнул, преисполнившись неподдельным почтением. – Вы должны знать, что даже говорить с вами – честь для меня.

Мужчина в ответ проговорил что-то о том, чтобы перейти на ты. 

Старкиллер тем временем лихорадочно перекраивал план действий. Старый план две секунды назад полетел к ситхам. Он не мог незаметно пробраться в покои моффа, дождаться его там и тихо устранить. А затем – также тихо покинуть дворец, добраться до «Хищной тени» и улететь прочь с Корусанта. Нет, отсюда в покои вёл только один путь – и по нему с опережением в десяток метров двигался сам мофф. Вместе с какой-то девицей, которая была крайне нежелательным свидетелем. 

Убить обоих? Самое простое решение. Ворваться в покои, или просто-напросто догнать и раскроить посреди коридора. Но в голову тотчас приходило множество аргументов против. Если эти двое гуляют по дворцу, то вполне могут быть и другие. Даже если и нет – пока Старкиллер убьёт моффа, девушка может успеть закричать. У неё не было бы и шанса, будь всё как обычно – но это был дворец Императора. Место крайне необычное. В котором он не мог оставить на чьём-то теле следы от светового меча. И парень не заблуждался насчёт своих возможностей – он не настолько хорош в стрельбе из бластера, чтобы быть полностью уверенным в молниеносной смерти двух людей. Он может допустить ошибку. Дать своим врагам лишнюю секунду. И тогда свидетели точно появятся. Не люди, так дроиды.

Дроиды.

Старкиллер включил комлинк, надеясь, что память его не обманула.

– ПРОКСИ, помнишь, ты хвастался, что можешь стереть память здешним дроидам?

Ответ не заставил себя ждать.

– Да, владыка Вейдер дал мне коды доступа. Но, хозяин, я бы крайне не рекомендовал столь грубое вмешательство в охранную сис…

– Спасибо, ПРОКСИ, – Старкиллер прикинул, как лучше сформулировать свою мысль. – Когда я в следующий раз свяжусь с тобой, влезешь в память одного дроида, я скажу тебе его номер. И сотрёшь у него все записи. Справишься?

– Да, хозяин, но я должен предупредить, что столь грубое вмешательство в охранную систему… – Старкиллер тихо вздохнул. И как только ПРОКСИ, со всей его осторожностью, не догадывается о том, к каким последствиям приведёт его грубое вмешательство в жизненно важные системы органов хозяина? Но нет, дроид раз за разом искренне пытался его убить. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что подобная мысль не придёт в его металлическую голову прямо сейчас. Было бы совсем некстати. – … почти наверняка приведёт к срабатыванию сигнала тревоги. Вы уверены, что хотите этого?

Парень нахмурился, проклиная этого ублюдочного моффа. С каждой секундой, потраченной на размышления, он со своей спутницей удалялся всё дальше. А что, если они идут не в покои, а куда-то ещё? Тогда он просто не найдёт их в громаде дворца. 

– Да, хочу. 

И пусть это крыло дворца тут же наводнит охрана – он успеет сделать всё достаточно быстро. 

Почти наверняка успеет.

– Как прикажете, хозяин. 

Он выключил комлинк и повернулся к деревянной двери, ожидая, что она откроется. Лишь спустя пару секунд Старкиллер вспомнил, что здесь это работает не так, как на корабле, и толкнул её рукой. Дроид-охранник, хитросплетение чёрных листков брони, сенсоров и оружия, тут же повернулся к нему. 

Очень скоро ПРОКСИ устроит этому дроиду потерю памяти, так что Старкиллер не стеснялся в средствах. Этот охранник мог упираться сколько угодно – и человек знал только один способ сразу пресечь любые возражения. Личный код доступа лорда Вейдера. Чётко и медленно, так, чтобы робот не упустил ни звука, парень заговорил, в очередной раз задумываясь над тем, что же всё-таки значат эти слова. Или это случайная комбинация?

– Татуин. Лава. Меч.

На голове дроида замигал жёлтый огонёк – знак враждебности и настороженности. Старкиллер сжал рукоять светового меча. Он использовал этот код по прямому приказу Повелителя несколько лет назад на планете за сотни световых лет отсюда. И мог лишь надеяться, что он сработает здесь и сейчас.

– Клоны. Песок.

Жёлтый огонёк сменился красным. Старкиллер напрягся, приготовившись в случае чего отразить атаку. Осталось последнее слово.

– Падме.

Голова дроида озарилась целым обручем зелёных огней. Старкиллер облегчённо выдохнул. 

– Готов к приказам, сэр, – слова, сказанные скрипучим голосом дроида, прозвучали довольно громко. Слишком громко. Пожалуй, лучше было бы прямо сейчас дать все указания – а потом просто наблюдать. Но сначала нужно было сообщить ПРОКСИ, какого именно дроида он должен был взломать. 

Старкиллер включил комлинк и сказал, обращаясь к охраннику:

– Скажи свой номер.

– К-125, сэр.

Из наушника за ухом раздалось деловитое «Понял, хозяин».

– К-125, следуй за мной. Когда мы поднимемся на следующий этаж, ты увидишь двух людей, моффа Кларина и девушку в белом платье. Они угрожают безопасности дворца. Уничтожь обоих. 

– Так точно, сэр.

Всё складывалось до невероятия просто. 

Старкиллер на секунду опять забыл о том, что двери тут не автоматические. Но уже через пол-минуты он стоял на самом верху лестницы. Мофф и его спутница почти дошли до конца коридора. Поворот – десяток метров – поворот – и они достигнут покоев Кларина. 

Вернее, достигли бы. Если бы тут не было его. И тихо гудящего К-125 рядом.

Старкиллер достал из-за пояса бластер. Если дроид не справится – он ему поможет.

Но тот лишь перемигивался лампочками, будто бы и не собираясь ни на кого нападать.

Мофф с девушкой скрылись за поворотом. 

Внезапно из наушника раздался обеспокоенный голос ПРОКСИ:

– Хозяин, я счёл нужным сообщить, что ваш К-125 действовал согласно своим протоколам и вызвал подмогу. Ваш этаж прямо сейчас окружают пятеро охранных дроидов. 

Старкиллер едва удержался оттого, чтобы не располосовать тупую железку мечом. Тот тем временем продолжал невозмутимо мигать зелёным.

– Ты знаешь, что они сделают, когда доберутся сюда? 

– У них есть информация о двух предполагаемых нарушителях, вероятно, они приложат все усилия для их нейтрализации. Хозяин, боюсь, они могут и вас принять за нарушителя. Но вам не стоит сильно беспокоиться, все дроиды, кроме К-125, будут стрелять всего лишь транквилизаторами.

Шансы на удачное выполнение миссии стремительно таяли. Если Император возьмёт его живым… Хуже этого могло быть только возвращение к Повелителю с проваленным заданием. 

К ситхам дроидов. Всех, кроме ПРОКСИ.

Старкиллер сделает всё сам, как и привык.

– ПРОКСИ, ты можешь остановить охранных дроидов?

– Нет. Простите, хозяин. Только если сотру их память.

И тогда по всему дворцу раздастся сигнал тревоги.

– А я могу?

– Вы можете приказывать только К-125, хозяин. Боюсь, вы не успеете сказать нужный код остальным.

ПРОКСИ был прав. Неумолимо прав. Что ж… Значит, придётся действовать иначе.

– Ранвик, слышишь меня?

Пилот не заставил ждать ответа.

– Я здесь.

– Ты сможешь подвести «Хищную тень» прямо к окну, забрать меня и уйти? Мощности маскировки хватит?

В наушнике на пару секунд повисло молчание.

– Думаю, да. Но только если вы всё проделаете быстро. 

– Отлично. Подводи корабль.

– Вас понял.

– ПРОКСИ, стирай память всем этим дроидам.

– Выполняю, хозяин.

Дроид рядом начал как-то странно подёргиваться и мигать всеми цветам радуги, но Старкиллер не обратил на это внимания. Он уже бежал вперёд, на ходу снимая бластер с предохранителя. В крайнем случае можно будет и меч активировать, а тела потом закинуть на «Хищную тень».


	3. Мара Джейд

Мара изо всех сил поддерживала непринуждённую беседу с моффом, не выпуская его из сетей убеждения. Но где-то в глубине затылка надрывался тревожный звоночек. Из оружия у неё с собой был лишь маленький бластер в левом рукаве. Достаточно для нападения на Кларина. Но достаточно ли для обороны себя самой? 

Конечно, Мара никогда не была беззащитна. С ней всегда была мощь Тёмной стороны. За её спиной всегда стоял Император.

Но именно сейчас руки прямо-таки чесались от желания подержать световой меч.

– Лианна, скажи, а как много ты знаешь о Тосканской флотилии?

Всё, вплоть до суммы, которую мофф положил себе в карман при её комплектовании.

– Это та, которая так здорово расправилась с контрабандистами пару месяцев назад?

– Умница. А знаешь, кто её построил?

Минуту назад Мара была готова поспорить, что лицо моффа не могло бы стать ещё самодовольнее. Но оно стало. В следующие же мгновения девушка почувствовала, как рука моффа медленно опускается всё ниже и ниже с её талии.

Всё, хватит ломать комедию. В общем-то, она может пришить этого предателя прямо здесь, коридоры всё равно пусты. И ещё долго такими будут, времени вызвать дроидов-уборщиков хватит с лихвой.

Звоночек в голове резко повысил тональность. Опасность, смертельная опасность настигнет Мару за считанные секунды. Она схватилась за голову, сосредотачиваясь. 

Плохое предчувствие стремительно перерастало в паническое.

– Лианна? Ты в порядке?

Мофф попытался развернуть её лицом к себе, но Мара вывернулась из потных рук. Силясь подавить страх, она сделала пару шагов назад. Спиной открыла дверь и вошла в какую-то подсобку, но почти не заметила этого. Под действием пружины дверь тут же вернулась на место.

Мара отработанными до автоматизма движениями достала бластер и приготовила его к стрельбе. Нужно успокоиться. Она – Рука Императора. Бывало, и без оружия отбивалась от врагов. А сейчас она была на своей территории, полная сил, с возможностью стрелять. И, в крайнем случае, мысленно воззвать к Императору. 

Она огляделась вокруг и только сейчас осознала, куда её загнала тревога. Пора возвращаться к моффу.

Из коридора донёсся характерный звук выстрела. В комнатушке на мгновение промелькнул красный отблеск лазера. 

Мара отдёрнула от двери уже занесённую ладонь. Вслушалась. Кажется, к её подсобке никто не шёл. Стоило обратиться к Силе – и она тут же узнала человека, который поразил её ещё тогда, в зале. Максимально бесшумно, затаив дыхание, она пригнулась к замочной скважине и прищурилась, силясь рассмотреть, что происходит в коридоре. 

Мофф лежал на полу, Мара видела серый край его мундира. Над ним стоял молодой парень с бластером в руке и озирался по сторонам. Спустя мгновение он решительно направился к двери, за которой пряталась девушка. 

Она тут же выпрямилась и прижалась к стене. Кто бы ни вошёл сюда – она без помех выстрелит ему в спину. И уже потом разберётся, что это за псих.

Но кто-то её опередил – из коридора снова послышались звуки стрельбы. Резонно предположив, что парню сейчас точно не до неё, Мара вновь приникла к скважине.

При виде происходящего девушке стоило немалых усилий удержать на языке уже готовое сорваться словечко. Она услышала его несколько лет назад из уст человека, ко лбу которого приставила бластер. И оно как нельзя лучше подходило к ситуации.

Прямо перед ней парень в тёмной одежде умело отражал выстрелы ярко-алым световым мечом. Стрелявший затих спустя несколько секунд. 

Световой меч. Красный. Кем бы ни был этот парень – он владел Силой. И точно не был одним из выживших джедаев. Но кем тогда он был? Кем он вообще мог быть? Точно не Рукой Императора. Учитель не раз говорил Маре, что она – единственная. 

Впрочем, она ещё успеет выяснить, кто это такой. Вместе с Учителем. Сейчас нужно было думать о другом. 

Мара вновь заняла позицию у двери, приготовившись стрелять. Но даже не думая о нападении. Был шанс, что этот парень вовсе и не знал, что она здесь. И если это было так – ей точно не стоило привлекать его внимание. 

Повисшая вокруг тишина прервалась странным шипением, сразу после – хрустом. Воздух сотряс рёв двигателей. Затем всё стихло.

Мара обратилась к Силе и убедилась: странного гостя больше не было рядом. Всё ещё соблюдая осторожность, она вышла из подсобки и огляделась. Мофф лежал на полу лицом вниз. Так или иначе, но задание Мары оказалось выполнено. В паре метров отсюда на паркете валялся оплавленный охранный дроид. А на месте окна прямо перед ней зияла дыра. Прохладный ветер бросал в лицо мельчайшие капли дождя.

Внутри вновь зазвенел звоночек, предупреждая Мару об опасности. Девушка, не тратя времени на размышления, рванулась обратно к подсобке. Кто знает, сколько психов сегодня шатается по дворцу? Она не желала проверять это на собственной шкуре, будучи почти безоружной.


	4. Старкиллер

Старкиллер напряжённо всматривался в темноту. Очертания дворца внизу стремительно уменьшались. Никакой погони видно не было. Так почему же его не покидало ощущение тревоги?

– Хозяин, два подразделения охраны прибыли на место. Позвольте заметить, что вы очень вовремя ушли оттуда.

Парень повернулся к ПРОКСИ. Тот, сидя в кресле второго пилота, сосредоточенно анализировал данные с небольшого монитора.

 

– Судя по их переговорам, они нашли на месте только некую танцовщицу, Лианну. Она утверждает, что ничего не сделала и ничего не видела. Похоже, что охранники ей не верят.

Старкиллер тихо выдохнул. Он боялся, что девушка, которую в последний момент спас дроид-охранник, успела что-то заметить. Хоть и понимал, что это невозможно – когда он добежал до нужного коридора, она уже зашла в одну из комнат. Окон в двери не было. Максимум информации, которую танцовщица могла получить – это звуки выстрелов. 

Не так чисто, как хотелось бы, но Старкиллер выполнил эту миссию. Убийство в императорском дворце не могло быть ничем иным, кроме как очередной проверкой. При этой мысли внутри парня воспрянула слабая надежда на то, что скоро Повелитель наконец даст ему выполнить своё главное задание. А после… Он войдёт в этот дворец, не скрываясь, войдёт вместе с лордом Вейдером, которого будут звать Императором, войдёт не для того, чтобы настигнуть очередную жертву - а для того, чтобы править Галактикой вместе со своим Повелителем.

Но Старкиллер усилием воли подавил эти мысли. Он ненавидел надежду – она слишком легко овладевала мыслями и слишком сильно ранила, когда разбивалась. Лорд Вейдер определяет его будущее. Надежда, любая, была абсолютно бессмысленна и бесполезна.

– Сэр, нас вызывает таможня. Стоит мне связаться с ними и покинуть Корусант легально или лучше не рисковать и улететь с планеты под маскировкой? – в голосе пилота слышалось плохо скрываемое беспокойство. 

– В чём заключается риск? По-твоему, «Хищную тень» в чём-то подозревают?

– Эмм… Как вы знаете, полная маскировка на этом корабле способна работать очень непродолжительное время. Там, внизу, я пытался рассчитать всё так, чтобы у вас было как можно больше времени. И… поэтому… – пилот замялся, будто ему не хватало смелости продолжить. – Поэтому есть небольшая вероятность того, что я активировал маскировку чуть позже, чем было нужно. 

Старкиллер с лёгким сожалением посмотрел на пилота. Один из его предшественников как-то раз допустил подобную ошибку. Лорд Вейдер задушил его, как только узнал об этом.

– Прорывайся мимо таможни. 

– Так точно, сэр.

Что ж, похоже, у Старкиллера скоро будет новый пилот. Уже восьмой.


	5. Мара Джейд

– Так как, говоришь, тебя зовут? Лианна? – средних лет мужчина в чёрном мундире сидел напротив Мары с явным намерением вывести её на чистую воду. – Я тебя знаю. Красиво танцуешь. 

– Благодарю, – холодно ответила девушка. Если бы этот человек только знал, с кем говорит… 

Мара могла бы потребовать сюда начальника службы безопасности – тот был в курсе того, кто она на самом деле. Но он и так наверняка уже направлялся сюда. А вместе с ним – и Учитель, девушка сообщила ему, что ей необходимо рассказать нечто крайне важное. И тот пообещал выслушать.

Собеседник Мары прищурился, глядя на неё, и продолжил:

– Ну так скажи мне, Лианна, почему ты вдруг ушла из зала вместе с моффом Кларином? Зачем вдруг тебе, танцовщице, понадобился этот милый бластер? – мужчина подбросил его на ладони. – И как вдруг так случилось, что мофф погиб от бластерных выстрелов – а тебя неведомый убийца не тронул?

Тон собеседника с каждым словом становился всё более издевательским. Мара боролась с желанием ответить ему серией слов, которые нежной танцовщице подходили не больше, чем бластер.

Но уже спустя секунду Мара поняла, что это не потребуется. Она и так смогла вдоволь насладиться лицом допросчика, когда в комнату вошёл Император и встал за её спиной. Девушке не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать близость своего Учителя. 

– Оставьте нас. Я сам её допрошу, – скрипучий голос показался непривычно громким среди повисшей в комнате тишины. Охранники, допросчик, стенографы с поклонами и прочим лизоблюдством покинули помещение. Император обошёл стол и посмотрел в лицо своей ученице. Жёлтые глаза, казалось, видели её насквозь. – Так что там произошло, Мара?

Она набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха и, тщательно подбирая слова, рассказала обо всём, что увидела. Император слушал спокойно, не перебивая и не задавая вопросов. Услышав про световой меч незнакомца, Учитель странно прищурился. Похоже, у него уже была наготове какая-то гипотеза. Мара закончила своё повествование на том, как её задержали опоздавшие к месту событий охранники. Несколько секунд Император сидел молча и кивал головой, размышляя над чем-то. Девушка не смела прервать тишину. Наконец Учитель снова посмотрел на неё и медленно произнёс:

– Похоже, что мой ученик предал меня. 

Мара пропустила вдох, чувствуя, как внутри поднимаются удивление, негодование и испуг. И лишь спустя секунду поняла, что Император имел ввиду вовсе не её. Но тогда оставался только один вариант…

– Вы говорите о лорде Вейдере? – девушка была не в силах скрыть изумление.

– Да. Подумай сама, Мара. Кларин был на его ответственности. Но я отправил Вейдера на Нар-Шадаа, разобраться с рыцарем-джедаем Рам Котой и его бунтарями. Поэтому я поручил моффа тебе. Однако Вейдер ничего не знал об этом, – в голос Императора начала просачиваться злость. – И вот в моём дворце появляется какой-то мальчишка, со световым мечом и навыками Силы. Он без труда стирает память охранным дроидам – то есть либо на его стороне гениальный ледоруб,* либо у него есть нужные коды доступа. И, наконец, он ничего не крадёт и не убивает никого, кроме Кларина. А затем – исчезает. Никто, кроме Вейдера и меня, не мог дать ему всё необходимое для этого. 

Рассуждения Учителя, как и всегда, были полностью верны. Уж точно не Маре в них сомневаться. 

– Вы отправите меня разобраться с… – девушка запнулась, не зная, как назвать неизвестного убийцу, – с этим мальчишкой?

Иссушенные губы Учителя изогнулись в неком подобии улыбки.

– Нет, Мара. Он ещё послужит Империи... Хоть сам этого даже не поймёт. А теперь – идём со мной. Сегодня на приёме есть тот, с кем я хочу тебя познакомить. Тринадцатый Гранд-адмирал Империи. Траун. Удивительный чисс.

– Чисс? 

– Да, не человек, чисс. Но, поверь, он заслужил своё звание.

Учитель повернулся и пошёл к выходу. Девушка сделала то, что делала всю свою жизнь и что – она была уверена – будет делать до самой смерти. Мара Джейд последовала за Императором.


End file.
